somalipeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Abgaal
Abgaal (Somali: Abgaal, Arabic: أبغال‎) is a Somali clan, and part of the major Hawiye clan. Its members live in the Shabeellaha Dhexe, Galguduud,Banaadir, Mudug and Shabeellaha Hoose regions of Central and southern Somalia. Abgaals consider Xamar (Mogadishu) as their traditional territory.[1] Abgaal is one subclan of the Mudulood family, which also includes the Udeejeen or Ciise, Wacweytan, Darandoole, Daroo Mudulood, Hiilebi, Wacdaan Osman, Wadalaan Osman, Moobleen Osman, Lilawaay and Abgaal Osman.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abgaal&action=edit&section=1 editYaquub Sultanate The emergence of the Imamate of Yaaquub in Mogadishu is related to the tyrannical rule of the Ajuuraan in the interior, and the attraction of the growing Mogadishu wealth as a consequence of its thriving trade controlled by the Muzzaffar dynasty which was allied to the Ajuran in the interior. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abgaal&action=edit&section=2 editMogadishu Kingdom 900 - 1860 AD First Sultan of the Mogadishu Kingdom Rulers from 700 - 1860 AD *Sultan Daamey Ali (Xume) Axmed *Sultan Cumar father of Abu bakr *Sultan Abu Bakr *Sultan Axmad I *Sultan Maxammad I *Sultan Axmad II *Sultan Maxmud *Sultan Cali *Sultan Cismaan *Sultan Muxammad II *Sultan Axmad III-1860 *Sultan Hassan Abdulqadir Haji http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abgaal&action=edit&section=3 editClan tree There is no clear agreement on the clan and sub-clan structures and many lineages are omitted. The following listing is taken from the World Bank's Conflict in Somalia: Drivers and Dynamics from2005 and the United Kingdom's Home Office publication, Somalia Assessment 2001.[3][4] *Hawiye **Gaaljal **Hawadle **'Abgaal' (Abgal) ***Harti ****Angonyar ****Warsangeli ****Abokor ***Wabudhan ****Da'oud ****Rer Mattan ****Mohamed Muse ***Wa'esli **Murosade **Sheekhaal (Sheikal) **Habar Gidir (Haber Gedir) ***Sa'ad ***Suleiman ***Ayr ***Sarur **Waadan In the south central part of Somalia the World Bank shows the following clan tree:[5] *Hawiye **Karanle ***Murusade **Gorgate ***'Abgal' ***Udeejeen ***Habargidir (Habar Gidir) ***Sheikhal (Sheekhaal) ***Duduble **Gugun-Dhabe **Rarane **Haskul **Jambeele ***Hawadle ***Galje'el ***Ajuran ***Dagodi In Puntland the World Bank shows the following:[6] *Hawiye **Habar Gidir **'Abgall' **Biyamaal **Hawaadle **Udeejeen **Murursade **Ujuuran http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abgaal&action=edit&section=4 editTraditional *Imam Mohamud Imam Cumar ,Is the Imam Of Mudulood and also carries the dual position of The Traditional Imam of Hiraab.ref[20]. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abgaal&action=edit&section=5 editPoetry Abgaal are perhaps the only Somali clan with its own special poetical genres - the guurow and the shirib - that differ from those of the other Somalis. The language of their poets is often characterised by an admixture of dialectal features. As an example of iyo with long -o, consider the following line from a famous guurow by Cabdulle Geedannaar. It scans properly (the same as a gabay) only if iyo counts as v-, which is also how the poet sings it:[citation needed] :Baasayna haystaan iyo, marasho biid biid ah :And they have money and fashionable dresses Two major poetical genres of the Abgaal are: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abgaal&action=edit&section=6 editThe badar-tumid In the farming areas of Middle and Lower Shabeelle women of the Abgaal and related clans often pound sorghum and other edible grains to the tune of a special kind of work song, known as a grain-pounding song or badar-tumid. A few examples of its lines are shown below:[citation needed] :Kurta loogu shubaa :Caana geel ku caddaaw :Maakhiidaa la yiraa :Keena-keena rag waaye :Karisooy naag waaye :(And) it is poured in their dish :Become white with camel milk! :She is said to be a good housewife :Those who always bring things (keena-keene) are the men :The one who cooks is the woman http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abgaal&action=edit&section=7 editThe shirib This term is used in several areas inhabited by Somalis for different kinds of short songs, often connected with dancing. Typically, however, it refers to a genre of short verse composed by the Abgaal and related clans in the non-Maay-speaking regions of central Somalia. Shiribs are sung during clan or family meetings as well as other gatherings. Often they are improvised in poetic contests. The best surveys on this genre are Maxamad Cosoble M. and Caasha. :Tagtaada tuug haddow yaqaan :Afar walxaad o ta’ ku taal :Dhiishaase ninba meel dhigtaa :Dhicis lagama dhur sugoo :If a thief knows your wealth :Four things that are in it :But everybody stores his own milk vessel in its proper place :One doesn’t expect offspring from a stillbirth http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abgaal&action=edit&section=8 editProminent members of the Abgaal *Nur Hassan Husein, former Prime Minister of the Transitional Federal Government *Hussein Kulmiye Afrah, vice-president of Somalia under the Siad Barre regime. *Salaad Gabeyre Kediye, Major General in the Somali Military, and Chairman of the Somali Revolution *Sharif Ahmed, President of Somalia, former Commander-in-chief of the Islamic Courts Union *Ismail Jim'ale Osoble, Somali lawyer and Minister of Information in the government of Aden Abdulle Osman *Mohamed Omar Habeb Dhere, warlord, governor and mayor of Banadir and Mogadishu *Omar Muhamoud Finnish, leader of a splinter movement of the United Somali Congress/Somali Salvation Alliance *Ali Mohammed Ghedi, Former Prime Minister of the Transitional Federal Government. *General Daud Abdulle Hirsi, first commander-in-chief of the Somali National Army Forces *Salad Ali Jelle, Deputy Minister of Defense of the Transitional Federal Government *Ali Mahdi Muhammad, president of Somalia from January - November 1991 *Musa Sudi Yalahow, warlord who served as Trade Minister in the Transitional Federal Government. *Ali Jimale, educator at the City University of New York *Ahmed Maxamed Xasan, Lieutenant Colonel in the Somali Airforce who defused the mig-17 jet fighter bombs.[7][8] *Mohamud Siad Togane, Somali-Canadian poet, professor, and political activist *Adde Gabow (Mohamed Ali Hassan), politician *Abukar Umar Adani, Islamist, businessman who used to control the El-ma`an beach area which served as Mogadishu's port since the closure in 1995 of the city's main port.[9] *Bashir Raghe Shiiraar, secular warlord who was a Member of the dysfunctional US-backed Alliance for Peace and the Fight Against International Terrorism.[9] *Sheikh Ali Dhere, cleric and the head of the first Islamic Courts Union in northern Mogadishu in 1996.[10] *Farah Weheliye Addow (Sindiko), former Vice President of the Confederation of African Football.[11][12] *Abdulahi Ahmed Afrah, Minister of Commerce[13][14] *Abdi Mohamed Ulusso, Phd holder,intellectual and 2003 somali Presidential candidate.[15] *Hussein Hagi Bood, politician and Ex minister of National planning 1977-81 [16][17] *Hilowle Imam Omar, politician, former co-chairman of the (Somali Reconciliation and Reconstruction Council) (SRRC) Party.[15][18][19] *Mohamed Ali Ameriko, Somali ambassador to Kenya.[20] *Ayub Daud, professional Footballer current playing Juventus *Hussein Sheikh Ahmed Kaddare, orthographer and the inventor of the Kadariya Script.[21][22] *Abdulle Geedannaar, poet[23] *Sheekh Ahmed Gabyow, poet[24] *Abukar Mahdi Mudey Qashow Mahdi, Business man & politician [23] *Mohamed Ali Hassan Macali, Frist Coach build Waxool Basketball team man & women[25]